In audio applications, systems that provide audio interface and processing capabilities may be required to support duplex operations, which may comprise the ability to collect audio information through a sensor, microphone, or other type of input device while at the same time being able to drive a speaker, earpiece of other type of output device with processed audio signal. In order to carry out these operations, these systems may comprise audio processing devices that provide appropriate gain, filtering, analog-to-digital conversion, and/or other processing of audio signals in an uplink direction and/or a downlink direction. In the downlink direction, an audio processing device may condition and/or process baseband audio signals from a receiver for presentation via audio output devices such as a loudspeaker and headphones. In an uplink direction, an audio processing device may process and/or condition audio signals received from an input device such as a microphone and convey the processed signals to a transmitter.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.